Callie Freedman
CALLIE FREEDMAN (Character Profile) from Kill the LADY Created and Played by: Baby_Claire NAME: Callie Freedman AGE: 30 GENDER: Female ORIENTATION: Straight OCCUPATION: '''Receptionist at a beauty parlour '''LOOKS: Callie has short, wavy black hair and blue eyes, but is of average height and very thin because she tends to skip meals a lot and then binge to make up for it, but is proud of her ample cleavage. She wears a lot of makeup and quite revealing clothes - almost always wears skirts and stilettos, but you can tell she's really depressed when she wears jogging bottoms and trainers. She wears quite a bit of jewellery and doesn't smile or tan easily. Always carries a silver handbag with her and has a very high voice, one that could annoy if you spent too much time with her. ACTRESS: ''Kiersten Warren '' PERSONALITY: Loud, childish, rude, tactless and completely shameless, Callie is the type of mother who embarrasses her child on an almost daily basis by drawing attention to herself and always sticking up for herself. She has no respect for authority, is very stubborn, always think she's right and will never listen to reason. Callie has a very hot, quick temper that flares at one wrong move and can lead her to throw massive childish tantrums, by throwing things or just screaming. In addition to this, she is very spoilt, self-centred and brutally honest. She has no sense of boundaries, is hideously irresponsible and never thinks things through before she does them. You would never want to be in a stressful situation with Callie, because she is the sort of woman who always looks out for herself, never thinks of others and hates to "follow" anyone - she will kick up a fuss if she doesn't get her own way and always tries to make the stupidest, most antagonistic comment possible, which makes her very difficult to live with. LIKES: Partying, bubble bath, drinking any type of alcohol, shouting, raising her voice, climbing, wearing clothes that get her "noticed" (i.e. tight, short, revealing clothes), going out late, driving fast, dance music, pop music, bright lights, drawing cartoons, dancing, having attention paid to her, singing karoake, picking fights, having arguments, getting her own way, raspberry milkshake, late nights and getting up late. DISLIKES: Having to work for her money, any kind of job, people she thinks are stuck up, any of her ex-boyfriends (the minute they dump her, they become Most Hated Person #1), being ordered around, doing domestic chores, early mornings, alarm clocks, going to bed early, her family. STRENGTHS: Doesn't take anything from anyone, confident, always stands up for herself, strong defense mechanisms, reasonably manipulative, street smart, cynical (meaning that she has come to understand bad things from people), knows how to use sex to her advantage, understands men and has a loud voice. When angry, Callie can put up one hell of a fight and never refuses to go down without one. If she feels threatened, she will do whatever necessary to protect herself and isn't bothered about the consequences. WEAKNESSES: Takes everything personally, thinks that every tiny comment is a "personal" insult, a massive attention-seeker, childish, spoilt, self-centred, irresponsible, an adrenaline junkie, academically stupid, refuses to follow orders, will always antagonise people even if they are on her side, impossible to live with, messy, a slob, noisy, no sense of consequences or boundaries, thinks the world revolves of her, never follows rules, incredibly stubborn, a total slut, sleazy, no common sense, ridiculously hot-tempered, always throws tantrums, is always the one to go for the "low blow" in an argument and hit someone's weak spot, a terrible driver, a very short attention span, impatient, intolerant and has a lot of moodswings. RELATIONSHIPS: None. She is no longer in contact with her daughter's father, except when he sends her regular cheques for child support, hasn't been for a long time and has gone through a string of very inappropriate boyfriends and relationships, each of them worse than the last, and her most recent boyfriend (an aspiring artist who painted with animal blood), cleared off when her mother and grandmother showed up. FAMILY: Callie has one twelve-year-old daughter, Melanie, who she does honestly love but is frankly incapable of looking after due to her irresponsible, stupid, childish ways. Her mother, Rosemary, and grandmother, Ann, came to see her last Easter and were horrified with what they saw. They made Callie stop partying and drinking so much, but she is too out-of-control and, although she has made slight improvements, they enrolled her in the Ladette to Lady programme in an attempt to make her shape up. She does want to try, but has a feeling that once she gets into a confined space with all those people she refers to as "annoying bitches", it will all go to hell. Trivia She has her daughter's name (Melanie) tattooed on her stomach to show that she will always be her mother, and a daisy chain tattooed on her ankle.